


F/GO PE But I Know Nothing About F/GO

by Zumberge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ball Growth, F/M, cock growth, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: I don't know if Command Spells work this way, but then again, I know nothing about F/GO.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 9





	F/GO PE But I Know Nothing About F/GO

Despite her ordinary background and overall unassuming presence, Ritsuka Fujimaru proved to be an invaluable member of Chaldea, helping to resolve several incidents across time and, on at least one occasion, helping to save the organization itself from certain doom. Despite this she never let any of it get to her head, remaining polite and obedient to her superiors and cordial in her dealings with the Servants she called into battle. With one notable exception.

"Master!~"

The relationship she held with Astolfo, Paladin of Charlemange, was distinctly closer. He was the only person that she allowed to touch her, let alone hug unprompted, and she was quick to return his affections. There were rumors that they even shared clothing at times, but at least this day there was nothing to back that up, with Astolfo wearing his pink and white school uniform and Ritsuka in her Chaldea garb. Had anyone kept track of them as they walked nearly arm-in-arm to Ritsuka's room, however, they would have had more than enough fuel for further speculation.

As the door shut behind them Ritsuka examined the intricate tattoos on the back of her hand - her Command Spells. From what she was taught they were based upon the powerful magic granted to Masters during the Holy Grail Wars, but while the Masters were limited to three for the entirety of the conflicts, those granted by Chaldea were renewed over time. It was slow - only one a day, and coinciding with exactly nine in the morning back home in Japan for some odd reason - but they returned regardless.

Noting where her attention was drawn, Astolfo asked, "is something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering about these," Ritsuka replied, showing them to him. "I was taught that they allowed incredible feats to be performed and could compel complete obedience from Servants, but I never found out just what the extent of that was." Her eyes went from him to the back of her hand. "Although..." she muttered.

"Master," he began coquettishly, "I'm curious. What could you -possibly- be thinking of that I'd refuse to do?"

"It's not about what you'd -refuse- to do, it's about what you -couldn't- do unless commanded to. Something..." She pondered the thought for a bit. "Something outrageous, like..." Her eyes widened, and she held up the back of her hand, part of the tattoo glowing brightly. "Astolfo! I command your dick to grow!"

If asked, the few Servants subjected to this aspect of the Command Spell would describe it as an impulse that was not comprehended so much as -felt-, a nearly smothering drive that their bodies obeyed with their conscious minds only along for the ride. To Astolfo, this manifested as a sudden spike in arousal as he grew hard in an instant, then simply grew. The tip of his length emerged from the band of his underwear, tenting his skirt as his balls weighed more heavily against his panties. As it pushed upward the cloth slid away, exposing him, and he held it in both hands, feeling as the skin stretched beneath his fingertips, forcing his hands apart as his breathing deepened. "Master!" he panted. "To demand something like this from your Servant. You're a real pervert, aren't you?"

Ritsuka ran a finger up his underside, listening to the sudden change in his breathing from her touch. "That's quite the accusation, coming from you." Resting her palm against the tip she moved it in slow circles as it pushed her hand up, reaching the height of both their chests.

"I'm pure of hea-aaahh!" Astolfo let out a breathy gasp as his balls suddenly pulsed, swelling to the size of grapefruits. He shifted his stance, standing bow-legged as the weight mounted both in front of and beneath him. His dick began to tip away from him, his hands each unable to reach even half around it. "Pure of heart. It's only by my -Master's- orders that I'm like this."

She moved her hand away and let it hang horizontally in front of her, watching as it lengthened to half of either their heights. Kneeling, she hefted it in both hands; that Astolfo was able to remain standing at all was a testament to the supernatural strength of Servants. "So I guess that this-" She moved one hand to its top and began stroking it, the skin strangely smooth but not uncharacteristically so; Astolfo's blush darkened as a thick bead of precum dripped off his tip. "-is my fault too?"

"You -are- doing it, are you not, Master?" The weight between his legs had grown to the point where standing was simply too awkward and he fell straight down, a drop that was mere inches and painless, leaving him seated on his own endowments as she continued to work his length.

It was about that time that Merlin appeared, completely without sound and utterly unbidden. "Well," he began with a smug smile, "at least this confirms what your relationship is like."

Continuing to stroke him with one hand, Ritsuka held up the other as another part of her tattoo glowed. "Clean up in here when we're done."

Merlin's smile fell. "I hope all your rolls are trash, you perfidious fustylugs."


End file.
